


Tell Me To Stop (The Past)

by daalex



Series: Old Flames [1]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Affairs, Dubious Consent, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forbidden Love, Outdoor Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex In A Cave, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 16:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20727419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daalex/pseuds/daalex
Summary: Long ago, many millennia before Olympus and the Underworld were formed, our descendants of the traitor dynasty made their home in the mortal realm.  In those early days, things were simple.  We knew that Zeus was naturally infatuated with Hera for her poise, grace, and beauty.But, what if Zeus weren't theonlyone that cared for her?Derived from a recent chapter from Lore Olympus, here is a non canon/alternate take on how the future Queen of the Gods and the future God of the Dead may have had feelings for one another.





	Tell Me To Stop (The Past)

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: **STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT and SMUTTY SMUT SMUT WITHIN.** Read at your own discretion. 
> 
> Lore Olympus belongs to Rachel Smythe.

Zeus caressed Hera’s cheek gently as he looked upon her with doting eyes. She averted his gaze as best that she could, looking at the flowers to his side whilst they stood amidst open, grassy plains in the early ages of the mortal realm. Her hair blew softly in the wind as the sun shone upon her golden skin, enhancing her beautiful blue eyes even more. The long, ivory, Grecian robes that she donned billowed in the breeze while she shuffled her feet nervously.

“You look radiant as always,” Zeus said softly. 

“You’re…. _ever_ the charmer,” she said dejectedly. 

It was no secret that the youngest of Rhea’s sons was justifiably infatuated with the golden goddess. She was petite in comparison to his tall stature. His long, violet locks were woven in a single braid. He wore a lilac cloak that only covered one shoulder; his plum colored skin partially exposed. As Zeus held his hand to Hera’s cheek, he pulled her body close to him. 

“I hope to take you as my wife, someday,” he whispered in her ear. 

Hera leaned away from his embrace. “Oh Zeus… You… You don’t say.”

At that moment, the ground shook with a thundering boom. Startled, the pair split to gather their bearings as another resounding boom almost brought them to their knees.

Looking skyward, a magenta titan stood before them, almost blocking the sun.

“My son!” she exclaimed. 

“Oh! Hello Mother!” Zeus yelled from below. “I bid you a good day!”

“Hello my dearest son. Hello sweet Hera. I trust that you are well?” 

“Yes Rhea, we are lovely!” Hera yelled in her direction.

“I am so glad. Tell me, have you seen Aidoneus? I wanted his help in picking flowers in the fields.”

“I haven’t seen him, Mother.”

“Oh, I can help look for him!” Hera said excitedly. 

Perhaps, a little too excitedly. 

“That would be wonderful Hera, I am grateful for your assistance,” Rhea responded. “Come now, Zeus. You may help me in the fields. You’re so much closer to the ground than I am.” 

Zeus raised an eyebrow in curiosity as he followed the beautiful titan while she thundered away. 

As Hera watched Zeus get farther and farther out of her line of vision, she jogged towards the forest near Athens. Scouring the countryside, a smile crept upon her face as she moved closer to the massive lot of trees. She knew this forest well, as she had traversed it time and time again throughout the years. It was there that she first met _him._

Hera gathered the hem of her gown in hand as she tiptoed carefully across a quiet stream, careful not to get her robes wet. She hummed happily to herself as she walked. Darting across the meadow, she entered the grove of trees carefully, following a familiar path; a path that only she seemed to know that was laden with footsteps next to the ones she had embedded in the ground on many trips before. Hera ducked underneath the various stretching branches and limbs, navigating through brush until she found an opening near the base of a mountain. A cave was just a short distance away from where she stood. She stopped to inhale, smelling the brisk scent of pine and cedar… and a fire. Wait, was it a forest fire?

A hand clasped over her mouth while she had her eyes closed, and a blue, scarred arm encircled itself around her waist. Startled, she tore the hand away from her and turned around to face none other than...

“_Hades_!” Hera gasped.

The eldest of Rhea’s sons stood before her. Tall with broad shoulders, long flowing silver hair strewn about in the wind, and a short blue chiton that sat at his waist. He smelled of the trees she traversed through, cedar and pine, with just a hint of smoke from a fire. Nestled upon his shoulders was a blue shawl that did nothing to cover his cobalt skin. Deep scars ran across his body in every which way, such as a map with multiple destinations. His muscles were toned, adorned with a glistening of sweat from the midday sun, and his eyes were a vivid ocean blue. He stepped forward and met her gasp with a kiss, as his tongue caressed her lips and swirled with her own. Taken aback by his bold embrace, she stepped backwards for a moment. 

“Salutations, my darling,” Hades said, now with a glimmer of red in his eyes. 

“I’ve missed you so much,” Hera said, burying her head in his chest. As she felt the rise and fall of his breathing, she let her hand travel downward to his chiton, feeling the outline of his growing cock beneath her hands. 

“Then show me how much you’ve missed me, Bunny.”

Hades responded to her touch with yet another kiss, making note to nibble on her bottom lip. Hera returned the gesture deeply, inhaling him and his lust as he wrapped his arms around her body. Hades moved his assault of licks down to the nook of her neck where her shoulder and collar met, sliding the top of her robe down to her shoulders with his fingers.

“Aidoneus, we will have to stop this at some point. We can’t keep meeting like this.”

“Are you saying that this is wrong, Bunny?” he breathed into her ear.

Hera squeezed her legs shut, trying to fight off the urgency she felt between them. Her eyes were closed as Hades kissed down her neckline to the tops of her breasts. He looked upon her with glowing red eyes, watching her face riled with pleasure. Once there, he nibbled the flesh that was exposed, causing electricity to rush through her body and land in her loins.

“Aidoneus,” she moaned. Hades slid the shoulders of her gown down further, fully exposing her marigold nipples. He flicked his tongue across one of them as he took the other in his hand.

“Mmm…. Aidoneus…. I…. Mmmm…. Zeus has declared…. he wishes… to take me… for his wife.”

“Then, tell me to stop, Bunny,” Hades whispered. “If not, I plan to take you and your body, right now…”

Taking a full breast in his mouth, he suckled upon it until Hera’s legs spread, yearning for his touch. Kneeling down slightly, Hades slid his hand underneath the hem of Hera’s robes and reached upwards to her snatch, drenched in desire for him. Finding her clit, he stroked gently as she melted in his arms, bucking against his hand. 

“You’re not wearing a peplos, you sly bunny,” he chuckled.

“Then it seems that I am in good com…. Com…. Company, you scoundrel,” she moaned.

Hera was losing her resolve in standing as her body twitched slightly from the pleasure. Hades stood upright to steady her, all the while his fingers massaged her clit slowly.

“Aidoneus,” she moaned.

“If you don’t want this anymore, then just say so,” he uttered. “Tell me to stop, Hera.”

An orgasm rolled through her body as she cried out in pleasure, clutching Hades as her body quaked. He smiled wickedly as he hoisted her up into his arms and carried her into the cave, where he had built a fire from his earlier visit there. Various blankets and robes were near the fire as well, his sleeping quarters for his moments alone. The two had met secretly in this hidden cave many times before, and this was no different.

He set Hera down as she still held on to his neck, the waves of her climax subsiding. She nestled her head on his chest, dragging her lips along his flesh softly. As she stood, he loosened the band of his chiton, causing it to fall to his ankles. His throbbing, blue, swollen dick was rigid, and he pressed himself against her body. Hera gasped slightly at his size.

“Can you feel how much I want you, Bunny?” he said firmly as he moved his hips slightly, pressing himself against her even more. “Can you feel how much I need you, right now?”

“Oh Gods,” she whispered, biting her lip softly. “You feel so good, Hades.”

Kneeling down again, Hades lifted the hem of Hera’s gown slowly, caressing her gold skin as he lifted the gown to her waist, exposing her soaking pussy and bare ass.

“But… what about Zeus?” she asked, breathless from his touches. “He’ll be furious if he were to know how I feel about you.”

“What about him?” Hades said carelessly. “He doesn’t care for you as I do.”

With one fluid motion, Hades clutched Hera’s bare asscheeks and lifted her into the air. Instinctively, she clutched his neck. As he brought her downward, he inserted himself into the delicate folds of her soaking flesh as the full weight of her body came crashing down on his rock-hard dick.

“GODS!” she screamed. Hades chuckled almost menacingly as he lifted Hera again. This time, he thrusted upward as he brought her down, causing her to dig her nails into his skin. 

_“_If this is wrong, then

_Tell_

-**thrust**-

_Me_

-**thrust**

_To_

-**thrust**-

_Stop_

-**THRUST**-

_Bunny…”_

Hera’s cries of ecstasy echoed through the cave as the blue god pumped into her, reaching the very hilt of her pussy as the gravity of her weight and his stance helped him to reach her g-spot easily.

“_Mmm_…” Hades moaned, as Hera clutched onto him and his barrage of deep strokes. “I’ve…. _Mm_… wanted…. _Mmmm_… you…. Gods… so badly_…_” 

“_Aidoneus_!” she moaned. Wrapping her legs around him, she pulled at his waist as he thrusted into her. Another climax overtook Hera as a gush of fluid drenched their loins and Hades’ legs. 

Hades withdrew from within her moist snatch and stood Hera upright. Turning her around, he clutched a handful of her hair at the nape of her neck and began to fuck her from behind with deep, powerful strokes. His sweat soaked skin slapped against her asscheeks with each mighty pump.

“_Tell me to stop, and I will_,” he breathed into her ear.

“Don’t…. **don’t** stop,” she moaned. “Hades. I’m—I’m—"

Slamming into her, another orgasm made its way through her body. Hera could barely stand, but Hades held her firmly in his arms as he fucked her. Gods it was amazing. 

Breathless, she quivered with each stroke as he slowed his onslaught of thrusts to slow, methodical pumps in and out of her sweet pussy. He withdrew himself and dropped to his knees as he licked and tasted her juices. Crying out in pleasure, Hera almost doubled over from the sensitivity of his hot tongue moving back and forth between her folds and clitoris. His efforts were rewarded with more fluids oozing from her quivering snatch. 

Standing upright, Hades turned Hera’s body to his and wrapped his shawl around her shoulders and back. Backing her into the wall of the cave, he spread her legs and lifted them to wrap around his waist as he inserted his throbbing dick inside of her tight walls again. She briefly grimaced from the impact of the rocky wall, but the pleasure of Hades’ amazing dick overcame any discomfort she had. Stroking in and out of her slowly, Hades made sure that every thrust was as deep as it could possibly go.

“_I want to feel you take this_,” he grunted in her ear. “I want to fill you with my essence_. I want you to scream…_” 

Hera moaned with every pump that Hades gave her.

“I want you – **THRUST**—so badly… I -**_THRUST_**\- need you.”

“_Yes, Hades, Yes_!” she screamed.

“_Do you -_**THRUST**_\- want me?_” _\--POWER THRUST--_

“Fates…. yes!”

“Let me hear how much you want me, Bunny… Moan for me…”

Hades was trying to maintain his control but wouldn’t last much longer with the slick folds of her cunt clutching his dick with every pump and thrust that he gave her. He loved being inside of her more than anything.

“_Aidoneus_! Oh! I can’t… take…. Anymore… I’m—I’m---”

Hera’s body convulsed below his as Hades gave her a barrage of thrusts, fucking her vigorously through her orgasm. Twitching slightly, he withdrew again, almost to his own climax. Pulling her towards the pile of blankets, he laid on his back and Hera mounted him. Slowly, she eased onto his thickened shaft, moaning with every bit that inserted. Hades was too impatient to let her adjust to the new position and he cupped her asscheeks and thrusted upwards into her. Hera’s breasts bounced atop her gown that was barely clinging to her skin. Moaning from pleasure, Hades closed his eyes and moaned with her, pulling her body close to his as he continued to pump in and out of her juicy cunt. He clutched her flesh with his needy hands as he fucked her, causing more screams of pleasure to escape from Hera’s throat. Meeting his lips with her own, she kissed Hades as he moaned into her mouth while he finally released his essence into her walls. 

Breathless, she sat for a moment with her forehead upon his, delirious from the passionate sex. 

Hades kissed her sweetly once more.

“Fates alive, Aidoneus…” Hera said, exhaustedly. “You always ravish me.”

“You deserve to be ravished,” he responded. Reaching nearby, he found a small towel that resided in a pail of water. Sitting her backwards, he took the rag to wipe the beads of sweat from her brow. 

“By the Gods, I am a mess,” Hera chuckled softly.

Hades inspected her gowns, finding them dirty and drenched with juices from their sexy endeavor. “Get a head start,” he said. “I’ll catch up with you later.” 

Helping Hera up, he fixed the shoulders of her gown as the rest of her robe dropped to her ankles. Giving her one last lingering kiss and a soft slap on the ass, Hera giggled as she darted out of the cave.

Frolicking through the meadows with a mischievous grin, Hera crossed the stream and grassy plains happily. Recalling her heated moments of passion with Hades in their hideaway, she slowed her run to a leisurely walk through the plains, humming to herself. The breeze of the wind helped to cool down her body, which was still hot from Hades’ touch. She soon approached Zeus and Rhea in their flower field. Smiling, she gave them a small wave.

“How on earth did you become so dirty?” Rhea asked.

“Oh? I suppose it was trying to make it through the forest,” Hera replied. “Those pine trees have the loosest soil.”

“Your… _gown_ is wet?” Zeus asked.

“I must have been careless when I crossed the stream. I honestly had no clue that my garments were wet.”

“I see… Were you able to locate my brother?”

“No, I wasn’t able to find him.” 

Zeus angrily glared at Hera with a gold glint in his eyes.

“You weren’t able to find him… and yet…. _You wear his shawl upon your shoulders…_”

© daalex 2019

**Author's Note:**

> **Chiton** and **peplos** are two pieces of traditional Greek clothing, as this story takes place in the mortal realm, long before Olympus and the Underworld existed.  
Inspired predominantly by Chapter 77 of Lore Olympus, with a small note taken from a panel in Chapter 27.  
Requested by Eva D in the Fast Passer FB Group, hope that you enjoy!
> 
> a gracious thank you to the following for their help with beta reading and edits:  
my Red, you have my heart always.  
the discord buddies porkiswayne and roselessthorn  
Beth the magnificent as well as our other Patreon Girls for their input.
> 
> i know it's not canon, but i saw creating something like this as a challenge. Yes, it strays from the happy ending we all want our cinnamon roll and BBD to have, but there's nothing wrong with a few twists and turns on that journey, right? i hope that you enjoyed. let me know what you think in the comments, and indulge yourself in part two when you're ready.


End file.
